nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Frelik
Frelik is a male human barbarian/fighter/aristocrat in the Om campaign. Summary Frelik is an adviser and battle brother to King Harkan Halfspear of Balbanos. He was part of the diplomatic delegation to Waymere led by Gunnar the Wolf in 465. When the party was betrayed by Gildornian forces seeking to assassinate Gunnar, Frelik gave his life fighting to hold them off so the wounded Gunnar could escape. Background Frelik is a warrior and war brother of Harkan Halfspear, the King of Balbanos. He fought alongside Harkan and advised him in the war to claim control of the Thunnish tribes and create a kingdom and has served as a loyal adviser and diplomat since. Mission to Waymere In 465 Harkan sent his son, Gunnar the Wolf, to Waymere to forge an alliance with Gildorn and asked Frelik to serve on the delegation. The delegation was seen as a threat to the balance of power and Gunnar was the target of several assassination attempts during the mission, all of which failed. Frelik handled much of the finer points of the negotiations with Gildorn. In spite of the challenges the delegation was able to secure an agreement and all that was left to do was. For Gunnar and Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa to sign a treaty of alliance. Before the signing yet another assassination attempt was made, and Atticus Brock asked the Fate Fighters to investigate. Hiring the Fate Fighters The Fate Fighters met with Gunnar in the Red Axe Inn on the 5th of the Twins, 465. Gunnar strongly denied needing any protection, however during the meeting Gunnar's nephew Meegosh began to suffer from poisoning after tasting Gunnar's food. Jasper Conroy used his magic to save Meegosh, and convinced Gunnar to hire the Fate Fighters to find the culprits. Opal remained with Gunnar's entourage to purify any food that came their way and the rest of the Fate Fighters departed to investigate. Ambush Gunnar and his entourage decided to go hunting outside of Waymere, allowing Opal to accompany him if he wished. The elf agreed, coming along. While hunting the party was ambushed by two dozen Wild Runners, led by Tugadumness himself. The battle that followed was the stuff of legend with Thunnish warriors striking down foes left and right while Opal turned into a tiger and mauled the elvish attackers. Frelik himself slew many elves. Gunnar dueled with Tugadumness, besting the elf in battle. However before Gunnar was able to strike the Wild Runner leader down, the elf lashed out with an Irda blade, wounding him. The wound from the blade was not deep, but it was quickly determined that it had introduced a curse to Gunnar and continued to strike at him every time the warrior exerted himself and slowly drained away his life force even when at rest. If not addressed it could turn fatal very quickly, and neither Gunnar's shaman Gerin nor Opal could cure him. The party's horses had been slain in the conflict, but since time was of paramount importance the group split up. Opal again took the form of a tiger and allowed Gunnar and his lover/bodyguard Astrid to ride on his back at top speed. Frelik, remembering a promise to Gunnar's father to keep him out of trouble, refused to leave his side and used a magic item to turn into a wolf and keep up. The rest of the party, Orvald, Sigvald and Gerin would make their way back to Waymere on foot. Betrayed On the road to Waymere, Gunnar, Opal, Astrid and Frellik encountered a full regiment of Gildornian soldiers heading south. After a brief discussion with Captain Harrigan, they were granted an audience with the commander, Colonel Babbington. The colonel offered his hospitality, but Frellik and Astrid demanded that Gunnar be taken to cleric immediately. The Prince was shown to the healer's wagon and examined by Brother Gabriel. The cleric offered to place Gunnar into a stasis until a cure could be found, but the Prince refused to be insensate at anyone's mercy and declined. Gabriel then apologized and cast a spell to disappear from the wagon. At that exact moment, the Gildornian soldiers began to nail the door to the wagon shut and set it on fire in an effort to assassinate Gunnar and his party. Enraged, Gunnar and Astrid smashed open the door and fought their way out of the cart. Frelik, drinking a potion he’d found in the cart, grew to enormous size and began bellowing to the troops about the stain on their honor they were allowing by following such orders. Frelik, over 12 feet tall now, shoved the burning wagon into the column of troops still on the road and began smashing the soldiers attacking them while Gunnar, Astrid and Opal punched through the forces to flee into the woods. Gunnar (stripped to his loincloth and fighting with nothing more than sword and shield) climbed onto Opal’s back, as the elf was still in tiger form, and fled while Astrid turned and engaged the troops to try to hold off further pursuit to give Gunnar and Opal time to escape. Astrid and Frelik slew dozens of Gildornian solders each, but eventually the sheer numbers began to overwhelm them both. Frelik had left a path of destruction but he was wounded and starting to succumb to the sheer mass of soldiers and horses attacking him, and one or two had even climbed upon him and were hacking away at his head and torso. Eventually he fell, surrounded by the bodies and destruction he'd caused to try to save Gunnar. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs